Saitama
|hobby = Fighting Killing monsters. Reading. Watching TV. Buying in the supermarket Cleaning his house Snacking. Saving people Living his everyday life. Playing video games (mainly with King). Training with Genos. Teaching Genos Rejecting Fubuki's offers to join her group Rejecting Bang's offers to join his dojo Defeating Sonic and Garou Trying to pass to higher hero ranks Searching for a worthy opponent. |goals = Become the strongest hero (succeeded) Fight a powerful opponent to gain thrill (ongoing, mostly failed) Protect the Earth and its inhabitants (ongoing) |family = Unknown |friends = Genos (auto-proclamed disciple) King License-less Rider Fubuki Hero Association (sometimes) Suiryu (auto-proclamed disciple, not accepted by Saitama yet) Bomb Dr. Kuseno Silver Fang Glasses Torako's Owner Ball-Chinned Kid Flashy Flash (attemped master, not accepted by Saitama) |enemies = Boros (evil counterpart) Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (self-proclaimed rival) Garou (archenemy, evil counterpart) Tanktop brothers House of Evolution Asura Kabuto Tatsumaki Dr Genus Deep Sea King Natural Evil Water Many monsters and evil organizations |type of hero = Invincible Hero From Zero to Hero Tragic Comedy Hero |size = 200 }} Saitama, (a.k.a. Caped Baldy), is the titular ultimate main protagonist of One Punch-Man, and the most powerful being ever alive in existence. Having apparently trained himself so hard that he unintentionally broke the natural limiter that prevents living beings from going beyond superhuman condition, Saitama faces an existential crisis as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his heroics. He is registered with the Heroes Association as a B-Class Superhero (A-Class in the webcomic) and is tasked to defend Z-City against Mysterious Beings. He is voiced by Makoto Furukawa in Japanese version and Max Mittelman in the English version . Appearance Saitama is a slim, bald man with average eyes. He notably wears a yellow jumpsuit, with a black belt, round, gold buckle, white collar, short zip, red gloves, red boots and a cape (red in the manga, white in the anime) that is attached by dark grey buttons. Saitama is drawn in a simpler style than other characters in the series, having an oval-shaped face, and a simple mouth and eyes. However, when drawn in a more serious style, with more detail, Saitama is revealed to have sharp features and a muscular body. Saitama initially had messy, black hair and brown eyes, but claims to have lost all of his hair, suddenly, as a result of his intense hero training. Personality Saitama is described to be quite indifferent. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work very seriously and defeats monsters as if as he is swatting insects. Since his superhero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can actually provide him with a challenge. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. He stated that he just became a hero because it was his dream and for self-satisfaction and that before becoming one, he used to suffer from anxiety issues. Despite his boredom, Saitama goes out of his way to stop crime. The combination of his attitude, unparalleled power, and distinctively simple and "unimpressive" appearance frequently cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant/gloat about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However, if they begin to ramble on too much then he will either interrupt them or just punch them. A running gag about Saitama is his inability to remember certain people's faces and names, as seen when he forgot Sonic's name and could not remember who Tanktop Tiger was. Because of this, he always ends up pronouncing their names incorrectly. As evidenced in a bonus chapter of the manga; he spent his free time participating in a costume contest, and boldly declared that appearances don't matter to him. The only thing that matters to him are his abilities and his desire to be the superhero he's been training for. That being said, he does care about his own cleanliness, as the only thing he ever really complains about is how he gets dirt on his clothes or blood on his gloves. Though he usually doesn't care about appearances, he has shown dislike towards his assigned hero name, Caped Baldy. Thus, even after receiving it, he always refers to himself as Saitama. Saitama has been shown to be very humble, as he deliberately let the masses turn against him, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts, even claiming that they had weakened the Deep Sea King before his arrival. He also did the same for the police in the Special Chapter, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also didn't mind that King took credit for all of his achievements. Another unusual thing about Saitama is that he is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Having picked up a number of hints to Sonic's own persona on their first meeting and when two tank top heroes jealously plotted to ruin him after the meteor event that there were irate and self-serving hero types like them, as well as discerning Fubuki's forced offer of submission or destruction just before his crackdown on how the hero world really works than how it is currently run. Saitama has been shown to feel empathy for his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. One such example of this is the alien, Boros, for whom Saitama sympathized with him due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, Boros still couldn't draw out Saitama's full power. Saitama does not actually care if people insult him and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could at the very least get a what could be called reaction out of him is when anyone mentions/makes comments about his bald head. He also shows a measure of concern when it comes to bargains and deals, as seen when he fought Carnage Kabuto, when he was more shocked upon the realization that he was going to miss a bargain sale, rather than his opponent, who had undergone a transformation and was whacking him around. Despite his general indifference to most things, Saitama was genuinely shocked when he realized that no one actually knew of him, despite his achievements (although this could be attributed to the fact that he never stuck around after saving the day). While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human, and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out, which still results in them ending up either being severely or critically injured. Despite his willingness to give the credit to other heroes and not being a hero for fame or glory, Saitama has been shown to enjoy the few moments of fame when he is moved up, such as when he was shocked at the drastic promotion from the lowest C-class to the high C-class. Saitama also expressed jealousy when it turned out that Genos was listed in the top 5 handsomest heroes in the Hero Association and was the 6th most popular hero. A very fatal flaw of Saitama is that he get extremely furious whenever he loses or is unable to get something done properly. In fact, Saitama nearly killed Bang, one of the top members of the Hero Association, simply because he couldn't control his anger at losing a trivial game. In his dream, he yelled to the Subterannean people that he never loses, further implicating this negative aspect of himself. Before gaining his powers, Saitama was obsessed with becoming strong, and so never stopped his training, showing an amazing will and determination. However, after becoming so powerful and bored, he has lost any kind of will to get more powerful, as such he now never trains nor accepts aid or advices from anyone who wants to help him to upgrade him, such as Bang's offer for martial arts training or Genos' regular aid with anything. Another fact about Saitama is that he is far more smart than he appears to be, despite looking dumb most of the time. This is shown in some instances like when he was threw to the moon by Boros, he quickly claculated how much strength he would need to get back and even had enough accuracy to land on the same spot where he was kicked off, Saitama is also incredible determinated to achieve a goal if he propose it, and rarely loses focus when he puts attention to achieve said goal. Relationships Friends/Acquaintances * Genos: Genos is the first person to become Saitama's acquaintance and friend, even becoming his disciple (something that Saitama himself hasn't accepted yet). Saitama met Genos when the latter were fighting Mosquito Girl, and before the cyborg could auto-destroy himself in hope of killing the female monster, Saitama quickly defeated her with a slap, making the monster explode by hitting a wall due to the impact from the hero's slap. Shocked, Genos asked the baldly hero who he was, and he responded "I am just a hero for fun", from that day, Genos has dedicated his life and effort in becoming as powerful as Saitama, though he latter recognizes that may be impossible after witnessing more of the caped badly's power. Despite that, Genos is too overprotective with his sensei, and looks toward all he needs, including taking care and paying rent of his house, defending him whenever someone (usually other heroes or civilians) mocks or disrespect him, and taking literally all of his advices very seriously. Saitama is normally indifferent to this treatment, and normally tries to ignore or bluff away the statement he is his master, though ocasionally he gives Genos some useful advices or speechs about being a hero and other things, he also tend to seriously worry if Genos is in danger or is seriously injured, as he was mad at Asura Kabuto for nearly killing him, and asked him if he needed help to fight G4, he seems to have confidence in Genos' skills enough to trust he will win against some villains (though this could be his usual indifference). The two normally hang out and spend time together, and Genos has admitted that Saitama's company and advices has made him remember how it was to have a happy life before the tragic event that killed his family. * License-less Rider: Rider is one of the first people to acknowledge Saitama's power and heroism, and be one of his closest friends as well. During the Deep Sea King's attack Saitama got lost in the middle of the city searching for the evil king, Rider went on his way to give him a ride so they could find the malevolent villain, after witnessing Rider's heroic refusal to leave the fight against the Sea King and put a decent battle despite his weak physically, Saitama got impressed and showed him respect for his heroism before saving him from the Sea King. Even after faking a jerkass facade and giving the heroes credit for the King's defeat, Rider went on his way to personally thank Saitama for his actions, as he invited Saitama to a dinner and even sent a "thank you" note to him after the event. Both have a mutual respect and value for each other, and is one of the few people Saitama shows true worry for his state, as when Rider was beaten up by Garou, Saitama went to the hospital to see him, and after checking he was fine, he gave him a banana and asked him information about Garou to find and defeat him. * Fubuki: At first, Fubuki, just like everyone else, thought on Saitama as just a regular B-class hero, though she was aware of the caped baldly's prowess in the physicall test, which is the reason she wanted to make him join her group and avoid him getting higher ranks as a hero. After their confrontation, however, Fubuki started to see Saitama with other eyes, as she started to grow confidence on herself with Saitama's words, though she keep being obsessed with making him join her group in hope to get more powerful. As the time goes, Fubuki and Saitama start to build some kind of friendly relationship, as she pass over his apartment to discuss certain stuff or just hang out, she is impressed of how he can attract many powerful heroes, and she starts growing up feelings for him, even in a seemingly romantic way. Saitama, however, remains indifferent to this, as he keeps viewing her as just an acquaintance, which is revealed when Tatsumaki asks him what does Fubuki means for Saitama, he answers she is just an acquaintance and that she is not his friend, which saddens her a bit. Despite that, she works hard to improve her skills, finally motivated enough to surpass and stand up her sister, Tatsumaki. Like others, she tend to get annoyed at how calm he is even in extreme situations. * King: King is responsable for taking all credit for Saitama's heroic deeds, and because of that he was able to scale to S-class without any test by the Hero Association, and is regarded by people, heroes and villains alike as one of the strongest heroes. After finding about this and the truth, that King is just an ordinary person, Saitama shows no ill towards King and doesn't reveal the truth, but advices King to train and become stronger and be a powerful hero on his own. Both quickly become friends and start hanging out often, mostly playing videogames in Saitama's apartment, King does try to give advices to Saitama from time and time, but the latter tends to ignore it. King was saved by Saitama when the latter had hair, meaning he knows Saitama from when he wasn't as powerful as now. * Bang: After witnessing Saitama destroying the meteorite, Bang started trying to get both Saitama and Genos as his disciples by joining his dojo, but both refused. Just like everyone else who knows Saitama's power, Bang is obsessed with training and making him joining him, though he does provide help and aid whenever Saitama needs (though he never asks for it). He still tries to teach Saitama and Genos martial arts and a mentor for them, but they always ignore him. However, he share a friendly bond with Saitama and is one of the few heroes who fully respect him for his heroism and abilities. * Suiryu: Neutral *'Sweet Mask:' *'Tatsumaki:' Enemies *'Speed-o-Sound Sonic:': From Sonic's view, Saitama is his eternal rival and enemy, and continously train in order to become strong enough to defeat him. They met when Sonic was hired to kill the Hammerhead's group, thinking Saitama was a member because of his baldness, Sonic tried to kill him. With no effort, Saitama defeated him, and afterwards he's been trying in hope that someday, he will defeat Saitama. Despite his hate and obsession with him, Saitama does not recognizes him as a real threat, and beats him any time Sonic tries to attack him. Sonic, despite all, does have certain respect for Saitama's abilities. *'Boros': Saitama was disgusted by the alien's actions (destroying planets) and got bored of hearing his life story, which promped him to kill the alien invader. Boros, on the other hand, views Saitama as the one who puts an end to his boredom and can give him a real challenge. Upon meeting, the two started fighting and Boros could surprisingly stand against Saitama for a short period, even surviving many punches from him, but Saitama did not find true joy on their battle, as Boros was terrible below him in terms of power and skills. Saitama sympathizes with him because of their mutual lack of challenge and thrill, which made Saitama hold during their brawling. After the combat, Saitama hold respect for Boros for his prowess and a long fight, but Boros quickly found out Saitama were holding back the whole time, which means he never stood a chance against him to begin with. Despite this, Boros died happy because of having a little fun and finally having the fight he so much wished over years, with Saitama peacefully leaving with respect for his opponent. *'Garou': Both gradually grow up some relationship. Saitama initially didn't think highly on him as a threat, even after listening to his victory over multiple heroes, Saitama made his task to find and beat Garou. Garou quickly became obsessed with him after finding out his power and achievements, but proved to not be a challenge for him. After transforming and increasing his power, Garou threatened to kill all the heroes, but was stopped by Saitama. Garou is one of the few who can survive a direct punch from Saitama (though the latter was holding back) and actually survived a fight with him, Saitama proved to be far superior to him, though Garou stands above in terms of martial arts, tactics and fighting skills. After their combat, Saitama discovered that Garou wasn't actually a bad guy, and that instead he actually wished to become a hero in deep, but convinced himself that being a villain because of his wrong image over what be a hero means, which broke him both mentally and physically. Like Sonic, Garou views Saitama as his worst enemy and has the goal to defeat him. Saitama still has mercy and sympathy over Garou, and so he don't kill him. *'Dr. Genus': Saitama destroyed Genus' lab and all his creations, but at the same time Genus developed intense obsession and respect for Saitama due to his godly power. He is the one who find sout the true behind Saitama's power: after training so hard, Saitama broke his limiter and as a result became powerful. This defines his theory about artificial evolution to create better and stronger beings, Genus has since started to study Saitama's case and is grateful with the hero for showing him what human willpower can do with his power. Powers and Skills Hence his moniker, Saitama is the titular character of One-Punch Man and the strongest character in the entire franchise. So far no enemy has been able to injure him in any way and almost no enemy is even able to survive from a single earnest punch from him. The origin of Saitama's immeasurable power remains mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. He apparently continued his training for another year and a half before beginning his hero career. Genos believes that Saitama doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr. Genus (on the other hand) believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his natural limiter completely, granting him access to unlimited power. It should be noted, that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks and was battling mysterious beings that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than would normally be expected. Despite his laziness and lack of a formal training, Saitama displays extraordinarily high levels of control and mastery with his powers, even creating his own sheet of techniques and being able to use them in many creative ways, Saitama has shown able to control his strength enough knock normal people without killing or severely injuring them and can even use the environment to his favor. Saitama is physically at the peak of superhuman condition, and as such, his strength, speed, durability, flexibility, athleticism, agility, dexterity and physiology are immeasurable upgraded by his god-like power. Physical Abilities *'Immeasurable Strength: '''Saitama possesses an immeasurable amount strength and as a result is capable of destroy powerful monsters and villains with a single one punch (though this strength is not limited to punches). Until now, the exact raw of power of this strength remains unknown, since Saitama most of the time only uses a small percent of his power to destroy enemies and weird are those occasions where Saitama needs more try to defeat enemies. It is shown that the level of power of this strength is so big, that only the shockwave from his punches is enough to completely destroy a mountain and smash buildings and other superficies where he land on, it is shown that Saitama can control his force but still tends to exaggerate and cause a lot of destruction but luckily never killing any innocent in the process. The destruction level of Saitama's strength its been confirmed as multi-planetary at its minimum, so it is mighty possible he has yet a lot to show. **'Inhuman Leap:' Saitama's inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances at high speeds with no known limit. This can be seen when Saitama smashed his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium during the hero tryouts simply by jumping. He was also able to smash a building into its foundation just by leaping off from its roof. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he jumped from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point, leaving a crater on the moon's surface in the process. Saitama is also able to jump in the air, Murata even stated once that if Saitama hadn't striked the moon after Boros threw him out of earth, he could have jumped from the empty void of the space to return instead. **'Shockwaves: As shown in his training with Genos, Saitama is able to hold his strength and make the shockwave that comes from his punches to be very destructive. He can also concentrate and focus on the objective he wants to hit with his power, as he was able to destroy a mountain behind Genos but leaving Genos complete unscratched. *'''Immeasurable Speed: Not only is he insanely strong, but he's also terrifyingly fast. He is shown to effortlesly surpass Sonic in speed, no matter how hard the latter trains to improve his speed, Saitama always remains as the fastest. An impressive feat of his speed is leaving afterimages behind him due to how fast he is running, this allows him to create "speedy-clones", even Genos was fooled by one of them during their spar and had problems to find him even with his sensors at full capacity. After Sonic shows up and challenges him again he uses his speed to create 10 clones of himself, which impress Fubuki, who states that's a S-rank technique. Saitama, stoic, uses his "serious mode" to do the same but creating tons of copies of himself, which alone shocks and beats Sonic easily. He's shown able to move any part of his person but not full body at amazing speeds and easily dodge attacks that travel even faster than light with absolute no effort. **'Afterimages:' Saitama is so fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at high speeds, and is agile enough to dodge Beast King's Lion Slash: Meteor Shower while moving in for the kill. After assaulting Saitama with a flurry of punches in his practice fight, Genos realized that he was only fighting his afterimages. **'Immeasurable Dexterity:' Saitama is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. This is seen when Saitama flawlessly whacks all moles on a Whack-A-Mole machine and destroys it during the Hero Association exam. *'Immeasurable Agility: '''Saitama is seen able to make high acrobatic and agile maneuvers, possessing great athleticism, being even more agile than Genos. He couple his unmatched agility with his unmatched speed and flexibility, which allows him to dodge, counter and catch attacks even from enemies faster than light with incredible easy. *'Immeasurable Reflexes and Senses: He effortlessly sees attacks beyond light speed and can hear, see, and smell much more than normal humans ever could. Nevertheless, Saitama's senses seems to not have the same degree of "resolution" that some of Genos sensors, still he is able to pick up on chatter from various bystanderts while fighting. He is also able to see in the dark, as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. He can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see Garou escaping. He seems to have developed a sixth sense, being able to avoid danger without even noticing it, because of this, he is able to dodge or defend himself against enemies without even realizing he's been attacked. *'Immeasurable Flexibility: '''Even though he has no streching powers, Saitama is extraordinarily flexible as a result of his training, he can pass through even the most narrow places and display high flexible moves during combat. *'Immense Stamina: Saitama has never been shown to get tired when fighting villains. Even when unleashing a punch more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, Saitama showed no signs of fatigue. The only time in which Saitama was shown to be panting and out of breath, he recovered just seconds later. However, he did show signs of fatigue on his dream-fight with the subterranean, so it's highly possible he still can get tired fighting a real challenge. *'Pain Supression: '''Even before becoming powerful, Saitama was still able to supress pain during battle. *'Invulnerability: Nothing has ever been close to harm him in any possible way, not even attacks confirmed to be multi-planetary like Boros's final attack are a warn to him. During his training with Genos, when the cyborg almost manages to bure him with one of his attacks, Saitama was more concerned about his costume not getting burned instead of his own safety, which proves he was never in danger to being with. Hilariously, despite his invulnerability he was hurted by a cat he rescued and scared by accident, though he does not exhibits reals signs of pain aftermath. **'Psychic Immunity: '''He is shown to be inmune to psychic attacks, even from extremely powerful psychics like Fubuki, Tatsumaki and Geryuganshoop, who created an atmosphere with the gravity of a blackhole to suck and kill him, Saitama didn't even blink. **'Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Saitama cannot breathe in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Saitama manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in seconds without showing any signs of suffocation or symptoms. It also takes some time for Saitama to realize he is in a vacuum environment, although it seemed to have little to no effect on him. **'Vacuum Adaptation:' Saitama's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like a lack of atmosphere are at play here, although Saitama has been unable to be affected by any of them. **'Temperature Immunity:' Saitama has shown to be practically immune to all types of temperature-based attacks. In fact, he appears to be immune to temperature energy in general. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remains standing right next to him totally unharmed and unperturbed (though his clothes were destroyed). Also, after Boros, in his fully-powered state, punched Saitama to the Moon, Saitama, unharmed in the process, jumped back to Earth in just seconds, and upon atmospheric re-entry, his clothes started to burn, but he remained unscathed. Skills *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Although Saitama had never received formal training, he is a very proficient and experienced combatant. Due to his boredom, Saitama usually doesn't care about finesse or style and makes use of attacks poor executed and flawed; however, once serious, Saitama becomes an incredible skilled and powerful fighter, swiftly combining his incredible physical abilities in order to overwhelm his opponents. Saitama's attacks and methods are quite basic, but solid and efficent, Saitama has been shown able to overwhelm in physical combat highly skilled and powerful enemies with little try even when holding back, during his dream-fight against the subterraneans, Saitama could keep up with and even overwhelm them with little effort despite being equally powerful and all of them attacking at the same time. Even before becoming powerful, Saitama managed to defeat many criminals and monsters just with his bare-hands alone, and could easily counter and read Boros's attacks and overwhelm the alien emperor while holding back his power, despite the latter having far more combat experience than him. His skill in fighting is best shown in his battle against Garou, where he easily overpowers him in an straight-match up despite the later years of training and experience in combat and martial arts, forcing the evil martial artist to use his fighting analysis to find an way to defeat him. Due to his experience, he is more skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using his powers in battle than Genos, he uses improvised fighting techniques to grap and takedown his opponents and is an extremely dangerous fighter in close combat, having full mastery of his superhuman abilities. Saitama also does occasionally makes use of karate chops and grappling moves to disable his enemies. *'Adaptive Fighter': While' Saitama usually relies on raw power to beat his enemies, he is also shown to be an smart and adept fighter able to use strategy when require it; such when he killed his first monster with skillful use of his tie despite being just a normal human without powers, and when he managed to make Garou unable to predict his moves through tactic use of his speed, agility and the enviorenment before knocking him off with a punch. *'''Indomitable Will: Saitama has been shown to possess incredible willpower, it is more evident in the flashback to his hero training regime. Even if he was in great pain, or could barely move, or vomited blood, he continued his training; through sheer willpower and effort, he removed his natural limiter. *'Inspiring/Wisdom:' Saitama has proven to be very wise and inspiring to some people, he berated Fubuki for believing that being a hero is only about being in the highiest rank and that all individuals whom step forward the danger to defend the helpless, even if they fail, are heroes. He also lectures Genos about what is to be a real hero, not about fame or popularity, but fight for the good and other people, this eventually leads to Genos becoming a more heroical and caring individual, forgetting his thirst for vengeance. People whom have met him (like Suiryu and Glasses) have became inspired by his words and strength and are determinated to become great heroes by themselves just like he did. *'Intimidation: '''While Saitama doesn't look particularly scary, he is able to produce fear on other people due to his immeasurable power. Special mention goes for Sonic who, after trying (and failing) to attack Saitama with his sword while he was looking toward crimes to stop, Saitama passively but agressively told him to get lost or he would punch him, leaving Sonic in fear just by sensing the seriousness of his words and glare, Asura Kabuto flee away in fear just before attacking him after sensing his powers, and according to him his senses told him he was in danger for being close to Saitama. During his spar with Genos, after the latter told him to get serious in the training and that the battle would only finish when one of them couldn't fight anymore, Saitama decided to use one of his "'serious'" punches, stopping just before hitting Genos' face, Genos believed to felt an "'death sense'" when Saitama almost punch him, this is the only instance on the whole series where Genos shows fear to someone. *'Tracking Skills: Saitama is shown to possess exceptionally high tracking skills, mostly due to his superhuman senses, he proved this when he was able to catch Ground Dragon while the monster was digging across the ground at incredible speed in order to escape from him, apparently with little issue. Techniques Despite his lack of supernatural powers, Saitama possesses a vast amount of techniques in which he uses his superhuman condition in multiple ways, having great variety and mastery of his abilities. *'''Normal Series: Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts little to no effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are flawed and wasted (Garou even called him an amateur for such poor style), most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. **'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. **'Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. *'Serious Series: ' Saitama's Serious Series consists of techniques in which he puts effort into attacking. While he normally punches without putting in much effort, when Saitama gets serious in a fight, his techniques become tremendously powerful. **'Serious Punch:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negates Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, a beam capable of wiping out an entire planet.The shockwave alone from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to Boros. The dying Boros then also declared that Saitama's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Saitama's true power, and that Saitama wasn't even trying. **'Serious Side Hops:' ''Saitama hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so, and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. **'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama digs his fingers into the ground and flips a large amount of landmass thousands of meters into the air. He first used this technique against Garou, to which the effect was so great that Garou's sense of gravity was severely warped as a result. ** '''Serious Headbutt:' ''Saitama headbutts his target. He uses this to counter a punch from Garou, destroying the latter's arm. Weaknesses He isn't skilled in martial arts. He also can't breathe in space (like normal humans couldn't) although he is seen capable of holding his breathe for an indeterminated amount of time while still being able to fight. Due to his boredom, he tends to let himself open during fights and never takes things seriously. He has difficulty controlling the power of his punches, and will often cause collateral damage from the shockwaves his punches create. Trivia * In the webcomic (after the Monster Association arc) he is an A-class hero, his rank being 39. * According to the official databook: ** What he likes is seaweed, Chinese cabbage, and new products of dubious value. * Saitama still grows hair in his body, only that his head is the only place where he doesn't grow it. * Saitama has a Cameo Appearance as a Senior Explorer (Alchemist) in Alchemia Story, a mobile game by Asobimo. He guides the player on how to create Synthesis Items later on while he brags about his feasts. * Saitama is poor and has issues with money, likely that he didn't sign as a hero in the Hero Association until Genos told him said association exists, and even after becoming officially a hero he doesn't get well paid. Likely, this must be cause his infamous reputation and uncredit for his heroic actions. * Saitama is compared a lot with Mob from Mob Psycho: ** Both have a similar facial expression. ** Likely, this is due to Mob Psycho being created by ONE himself and draw/animated with a similar style. * His favourite food is hot pod. * Due to his money issues, Saitama sometimes doesn't buy food but use the limbs of the bodies of the monsters he kills as food. * Despite his money issues, Saitama doesn't use Genos' money, despite the latter telling him to use it. * Saitama is the most powerful character in the series so far, though there are theories that say Blast could be on his level. * Saitama never used his full power or put real effort in any of his fights, as it was revealed he was holding himself the whole time with Boros and Garou only made him fight "'semi-seriously'''", Sonic keeps training to defeat him, but never gets the best of Saitama before losing. Likewise, there hasn't been any heroes who could face him neither, as Genos was easily outmached during their spar, and even S-class heroes like Tatsumaki couldn't make him any damage, Bang also acknowledges Saitama is far from his league. * On the other hand, while he is unbeatable in combat and physical prowess, he's been subjected to defeats in areas outside fighting like videogames (by King), eating challenge (Genos) and even a game like rock, paper, scissors (by Bang). Garou also surpass him in terms of martial arts and tactical analysis, though it doesn't keep him from losing to Saitama in a fight. * Unintentionally, Saitama is responsible for creating the Hero Association, being the one who saved the life of the grandson of the maker of the association, he also made King the S-class hero he is today, as his victories over many evil creatures were wrongly acredited to King (though the latter didn't wanted the credit or fame, he just was to afraid of saying the truth to the public). External links *Saitama - One-Punch Man Fandom Navigation Ru: Сайтама Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Vigilante Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Parody/Homage Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Rescuers Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Titular Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comic Relief Category:Strategists Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Loyal Category:Archenemy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:Leaders Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Arrogant Category:Poor Category:Sympathetic Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:Wise Category:Victims Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Chaste Category:Envious Category:Symbolic Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Narrators Category:Master Orator Category:Businessmen Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:The Icon Category:Bond Protector Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Unwanted Category:Rivals Category:Anti Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Counterparts Category:Rogues Category:Mysterious Category:Guardians Category:Provoker Category:Paragon Category:Optimists